Mama Do
by becomeafan
Summary: Why should I feel ashamed? Feeling guilty at the mention of your name.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the song Mama Do by Pixie Lott.

* * *

Loud music and the strong smell of alcohol greeted her senses once she entered the club. Bodies swayed on the dance floor, and neon rods of light continued to flash. Immediately, her skin began to feel sticky because of the thick air. She began to wonder how she ended up there in the first place. _I'm going to be so grounded._

"Glad you made it." A deep, husky voice whispered in her ear.

_Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless_

Turning her head slightly to the right, she blushed at the close proximity of his handsome face smirking at her. He pulled back a bit, and grabbed her hand dragging her within the crowd to their booth.

Feeling a bit dazed, she felt a strong arm snake around her small shoulders to support her. Leaning by his side, she closed her eyes for a bit before scanning around her area. She saw some of his friends sitting with them; some already dead drunk, smoking, making out, or laughing at each other. She then took notice of some women shooting flirtatious glances in their way. Momo glanced at her boyfriend who seemed to be ignoring all the attention, focusing his intense gaze on her.

"I thought you said you have to review for a big test today? Why the sudden change of mind?" Toushiro looked at her amused.

"I studied for it already. My parents are out today so…" Momo shrugged in response.

Smirking, Toushiro leaned back and took a swig of his beer, "Well since you're already here, why don't we have some fun?" He said finishing his drink, and led her to the dance floor. They swayed through the music, blending in with the moving bodies.

Toushiro grabbed hold of her waist, hugging her from behind. "I missed you." He nibbled her earlobe. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

_There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me_

"We just saw each other this morning! Silly!" Momo giggled.

Toushiro buried his nose in her hair, deeply inhaling her sweet scent. "I know. But, I just couldn't get enough of you."

Momo turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. He responded by pulling her tighter to him, setting his face by the crook of her neck. "You're such a bad girl Momo, sneaking out nearly every night just to be with a good-for-nothing-bastard." Toushiro murmured.

Good-for-nothing-bastard. That is what her parents called him the day they saw them together in front of her school.

Momo pulled back a bit to look at his eyes. "You're not a good-for-nothing-bastard Toushiro. You are much more than that. Besides, you are worth sneaking out _nearly every night_." Her voice turning husky.

_What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

Toushiro groaned, "You drive me crazy sometimes you know that?" Momo laughed in response, determined to dance the night away.

* * *

"Shit! That bastard Hitsugaya is back at our necks again! They just took from us our most important client for the year! Fucking hell."

Momo winced at sound of bundles of paper slammed on the table. She slowly looked up, and saw her father's red face seething from anger. She saw this coming. The Hinamori and the Hitsugaya family are two of the best wine exporters and providers in the country. They always fought for the number one spot. Their family's rivalry dated back in the late 1940's. The never-ending competition between the two seems to worsen every year. It doesn't help when their sole heirs are most likely involved in a romantic relationship with each other.

"Calm down dear. This is bad for your health-"Her mother's soft voice was cut off.

"I heard that their son Toushiro is beginning to be a hustler in the business…" Her father hissed.

Momo lowered her head once she heard her lover's name in the conversation. Guilt and sadness instantly washed over her. Why does life have to be this way? They've been hiding their relationship for past five years! She's getting sick and tired it! There is only so much that a girl could take. She wants to shout out to everyone that she was taken! She wants to slap every slut that tries to flirt with her boyfriend and snap at them that he was taken. She wants to mark him with her name for everyone to see. Momo wants to be able to have a perfect date with him without having to be afraid of being seen by others who might tell their parents, to be able to walk out in the streets holding each other's hands, and to be able to eat out in a nice family restaurant. She just wants to have a normal relationship with him!

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect_

Quietly, she slid out of her chair, and excused herself. Momo felt like she was going to choke from the thick air in the room. Heading out to her mother's garden, she took out her phone, and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_ A deep and husky voice answered groggily.

"Toushiro, it's me." Momo began to nibble her bottom lip. She felt nervous at what she was about to ask him.

"_Hey. Is something wrong? You sound… off. Are you okay?" _

"Yes… no. Toushiro I… I can't take this anymore! I want to be with you! I need to be with you!"

"_Wha- wait a minute. Momo, just take a deep breath, and talk to me. Did something happen?"_ He was wide awake now. He sat up, and patiently waited for her to calm down.

"I just realized, I don't want to be like this anymore! I want us to be together… every day, every minute, and every second! I can't spend another day without you by my side, Toushiro! Please! Please, t-take me away from h-here!" She pleaded.

On the other line, Toushiro was awe-struck. Did his girlfriend of four years just asked him to elope with her? Shaking his head, he tried to get his thoughts in order. God help him! She is only seventeen! Barely an adult! If he took her away now, he could get arrested for kidnapping a minor. But then again, there is only a few more months until her 18th birthday. Surely he could hide them for that long. But where? _Wait. What am I thinking?_ He slapped his forehead.

"_Toushiro? Are you still there?"_ Momo's voice snapping him out of his musings.

Clearing his throat, he answered. "Yeah. Still here. Listen Momo, we need to think this through. I want to be with you too! God knows how much I want you… need you here with me. So, we need to plan this through okay? Can you meet me later at the usual place? Around ten in the evening?"

There was silence on the other line. A few minutes later, she answered softly. _"Yes. I'll be there."_

_What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_What would my mama do_  
_(Oh Oh)_

_What would my daddy say_

* * *

Toushiro stood outside the back of the club, fidgeting his hands. He never felt so nervous in his life! He already has a plan laid out. Now all's that left is to tell Momo. He sighed. Not once in his twenty-two years of existence did he think that he would end up in this predicament. He chuckled. Now, he understood what his father meant by, _love makes you do things you never dare imagine you would do._

"Toushiro…" Her soft, melodic voice filled his ears. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her innocent demeanor attracting his very soul. There have been a lot of times when he wondered how God could bless him with such a wonderful woman.

He smiled warmly, offering her his hand. She returned it with a soft smile, and placed her small hand in his. It felt warm. They stepped inside the building to discuss Toushiro's plan. This is it. They are going to run away. Run away from their family feud.

As Toushiro told Momo his thorough scheme of escaping, she cannot help but feel overwhelmed. He's willing to sacrifice everything he has now for her! Oh how she loves this man. Every time she looks into his bright teal eyes, she considers herself very blessed to be with a handsome and intelligent man who loves her more than life itself. How could she ever ask for more? She just wants to spend the rest of her life with him, peacefully.

_All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control_

* * *

Two days from now, they would meet again by the fountain in the park.

A week from now, they would buy a small house in a small town they came across with the help of their best friend Matsumoto Rangiku and her husband Ichimaru Gin.

Five months from now, they would get married.

Seven months from now, they would reconcile with their parents, finally putting an end to their feud.

And a year from now, Toushiro would receive the best news in his life.

"Shiro-chan…"

"Hn?"

"I'm pregnant."

For the nth time since they eloped, Toushiro showed his wife just how much he loves her.

_What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh_


End file.
